chaos campaign
by deltaranger79
Summary: this was my first story it origonaly fell upon deaf ears in meebo i hope you enjoy it though


As the sun rose over the jagged mountain edge it cast a beautiful glow over the war torn streets of the world salex a known place for a chaos portal to open. The sun reflected off the pools and rivers of blood with a mesmerizing shine and would be sucked in and almost eaten by the armor of the chaos. But on this day the marine couldn't take in the view couldn't cry for his fallen brethren all he could do was run the steady beat of his feet splashing and his hard breathing were all that told him he was still alive that and the maniac laughter of the chaos raptors following lazily behind him. It didn't even feel like a fight for his life any more like a mad scientist trying to stab his test rat while it was in its cage. Then he took a blind turn around another corner almost dropping to his knees when he heard the sound of a rumbling tank. As he looked up to face the 130mm cannon of death he felt a flicker of hope. What he saw was a scarred and beaten up old lemun Russ demolisher. But the hope did not last for long as it passed a small alley way a heretic ran out with a shaped charge attached to his arm. With a unholy scream he jumped into the side armor of the tank ripping a gapping hole behind the heavy bolter. The sight wrenched at what was left of his soul.. then he heard the high-pitched whine of the raptors jet engines and the cackling laughter . then he felt an emptiness that had not been there before but it did not last long . that hole was filled with rage. A rage that surpassed all hatred he had ever felt and a urge to kill came over him a urge that could not be denied. When he saw the raptors come around the corner he ran for the tank. When the monsters saw him they opened fire bullets ripped up the street cutting into walls and destroying anything they hit. As the marine reached the tank he hoped up on the hatch and with a great pull ripped the heavy stubber from its mount. With the gun locked and ready he aimed at the nearest raptor and let loose. The spray ripped open the whole front armor revealing flesh and the chance to kill his hunters. With a few more rounds the raptor was little more that a armor shell and a mass of blood and flesh. While still firing he leaped off the tank and toward the raptors. While still in amazement the 4 others seemed paralyzed giving hi more of a window to live. With a loud yelp another raptor fell clutching his throat. The stubber had a lucky stray shot. The sound seemed to bring the others out of a trance making them howl and leap forward.2 of the raptors flew by swinging their chain swords with near misses. The third raptor landed on top of him knocking him to the ground. As the raptor lifted his sword to deliver the finishing blow the marine rammed the barrel of the gun into the raptors stomach and shouted "SEMPER FI mother $#&" and squeezed the trigger. To his delight he was met by a spray of blood and the sight of tracers flying out of the raptors back. Then the gun jammed. With the raptor dead and gun useless he picked up the only weapon he could. The raptors chain sword. As he picked it up it seemed to vibrate and form to his hand. The marine was a sight that could put fear even into chaos. Covered in raptor blood and holding his chain sword he stared down his 2 enemies. The 2 left were the captain and a less experienced raptor. The lesser raptor got to anxious and charged with a blood curdling scream. As the raptor swung the marine ducked and ripped a melta bomb from the raptors belt activated I and threw it sticking it to his back. When the grenade went off the raptor was still alive but missing limbs and chunks of his body. Then there was the captain left. The captain knew how to kill with the greatest of ease. Raising his sword the marine waited. Then the captain did finally attack he walked up to the marine and swung with a downward slash. The marine parried this blow knocking the sword into the ground. But was met with a bone breaking kick to the face. The kick sent him flying back 10 maybe 15 feet but he still held on to his sword. As he got up the raptor was already on him and without his sword raised there was no way to defend himself as the raptor raised the instrument of death a wave of heat washed over the marine and a bright light followed. A las cannon had destroyed the sword the raptor was carrying. With his last shot of surviving standing in front of him he hefted his sword one hand on the handle and the other on the un serrated end of the sword he shoved the running blade into the raptors neck and lifted it off the ground. The sword chewed through the armor and flesh and bone. As the severed head and body fell to the ground the distant shouts of cheering marines could be heard. But as the body hit the floor the marine passed out from a sudden withdrawal of stamina.

o:p /o:p 

"he did better than I expected" the chaos elder said.

"yes he took the favoring of the chaos gods" said the chaos prince

"do you think he will be worthy of the great transformation?"(elder)

"yes he his the perfect candidate for our campaign to rid the universe of humans"(prince)

o:p /o:p 

then the 2 left the observation deck of the holo room and gave commands to finish the extermination of the planet salex.


End file.
